Inu's Stuck!
by Sylvia-chan
Summary: um yeah, another one of the Inuyasha gets stuck in present time, but mine is different :P R
1. Inuyasha appears in the present!

Note-This is my first fanfic ever, & I am extremely bad at writing, so, yeah. Please R&R!!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another semi-normal day in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were currently resting at Kaede-sama's village after yesterday's terrible ordeal with a bear youkai named Kineiko. It took all the energy out of them to defeat him, since he was enriched with a few Shikon shards supplied by Naraku.  
  
Kagome abruptly stated she was going back home. When she got home she heard of the new lies her grandfather told her friends: she had a slight brain tumor, her back went out and she temporarily lost her voice. She got aggravated and shouted at him "WHY CAN'T YOU TELL THEM I HAVE A COLD, NOT SOMETHING RIDICULOUS!!" He just walked away, further angering Kagome.  
  
The next day her friends ambushed her at school "how's your tumor?" "And your back?" "Can you talk again?" were some of the questions she got from them. She rolled her eyes and muttered "I'm fine" then briskly walked off to class.  
  
While in geometry she was extremely bored, she decided to look outside and found herself losing a helpless battle against a large oak tree in a staring contest. Then suddenly she saw a flash of red moving along the trees. She pondered "It seems to be the same color as Inuyasha's haori" then she thought "Nah, It cant be him"  
  
Later, when school let out, Hojo approached Kagome and asked her out, for what seemed to be the millionth tie. Kagome hesistantly agreed, thinking of Inuyasha and his tangled web of emotions, but her friends were urging her on to say yes, so she did. Suddenly she looked up at the tree above Hojo. She did a double take and saw Inuyasha sitting in the tree! "That hanyou is such a baka!!" she thought, seething with anger. She repeatedly mouthed for him to leave and go away, but he ignored her. Oh she deeply wished she could sit him, but that would expose him to Hojo. Hojo asked her if everything was fine, she quickly answered "Yes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end of Chappie one. It's probably much too short, but I've nevr written a fanfic before, so yeah... I have 7 1/2 more pages written in my notebook, but too lazy to type. Please let me know what you think!! R&R!!  
~Sylvia 


	2. Uh Oh!

I actually got reviews XD XD XD I wasn't expecting any, sorry i'm exited XD  
Thanks for the reviews, I'll type up alot now ^^  
~Sylvia  
  
Chapter two  
  
When she was walking home from school, Inuyasha abruptly jumped to her side from above. Out of the suprise, she jumped nearly a foot up it the air and shouted "OSWARI!!!" "SIT!!!" Seconds later, Inuyasha was lying a foot into the pavement graoning and complaining. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SCARING ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WHEN I WAS WITH HOJO!?!?!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha got up, and calmly said "It was fun" Then they started arguing, as usual.  
  
When they arrived at Kagome's house Souta was already home. He ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. Inuyasha just awkwardly received the hug and then walked away. Kagome walked up to her room with her school books while Inuyasha followed. She sat down on her desk and put her bookbag on the floor. Then she grabbed her geometry book, while thinking, "evil, evil geometry," and started working on the nights homework. Inuyasha got one of her school books out of her bookbag and tried to read it, Kagome looked over and started cracking up.  
"Hey, whats so funny??" came from an annoyed Inuyasha, looking puzzled at the book  
"Um, nothing" Kagome said, trying not to laugh  
"Liar"  
"am not"  
"are too"  
"am not"  
"are too"  
"am not"  
"are too"  
"am not"  
"are too"  
....What Kagome was trying not to laugh at was that he had the book upside down. XD XD XD Suddenly Inuyasha started asking her more questions.  
"Who was that guy that asked you out?"  
"Hojo" she bluntly answered  
"Do you like him?"  
"mabye"  
"mabye!?!"  
"yes, now SHUT UP, I"M TRYING TO STUDY!!!!"  
"Why do you study anyways? It's stupid"  
"Because I need to pass school, dumbass"  
"Why?"  
"because, why dont you go home anyways?"  
"No"  
"SIT! You like that? I'll do it again if you don't go home"  
"FINE!"  
  
Then they proceeded to walk to the shrine. Inuyasha jumped into the well, Kagome was walking out of the shrine when she heard Inuyasha's voice shout out her name.  
"KAGOME!!!"  
"What?" she asked  
"THE WELL DIDN'T WORK!"  
"wha-WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
"You heard me, I didn't go back, something must be blocking the well"  
"Try again"  
"ok"  
"It didn't work!"  
"I'll try" Kagome tried, but it didn't work either  
"shit" she said  
"What should I do?"  
"What're you're choices? Come to my house, stay in the well, or wander around. What do you wanna do"  
"I guess I'll go to your house, but this world is so stupid, no demons -_-"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Hehehehe, You like ?? R+R :) The more reviews the more I write :) 


	3. SHOPPING! and More trouble comes from in...

Woosh! Here comes Chapter 3, thanks for the reviews :D Two chappies in one day... wooo *dances*  
  
Ch 3 SHOPPING! ...and More trouble comes from in the well  
  
That night they had ramen for dinner, Inuyasha scarfed it up bowl after bowl. Kagome glared at him and gave him that look that said 'stop eating ALL the ramen, other people here have to eat too' but Inuyasha seemed not to notice. Later they wen't back up to Kagome's room. Kagome did her homework and Inuyasha had learned not to bother her while she did her homework, from their previous ordeal. Even though he knew he would get sat for it, he decided to bother her against his better judgement. He got up off Kagome's bed, stood behind her and leaned over to stare at her homework. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!??" "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" (authors note: Ah, that was fun XD XD XD XD) Inuyasha landed headfirst on Kagome's hard floor. He thought 'It was fun to see her annoyed though XD'   
  
The next morning was a Saturday. Kagome was relieved that there was no school that day, so she slept in, until 11pm. Inuyasha, on the other hand was a different story. He was up at sunrise, 6am, he was the first one awake in the house so he just stayed sitting on the couch where he had slept, he didn't want to wake Mrs. Higurashi or Souta. Once he got bored of sitting on the couch, he decided to head over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. He looked around and saw a lot of odd metal-like contraptions, he started opening cabinets looking for something to eat and finally found some oatmeal. He did not know how to prepare it, he thought you ate the bag with the oatmeal in it, so he did. He though 'this tastes odd' (XD XD XD XD XD) oh well, at least its something to put in my stomach, so he ended up eating the remaining four packages of oatmeal left in the box. Finally, from what seemed to be an eternity of a wait, Kagome came downstairs. She looked in the cabinet for her oatmeal, but all she found was an empty box. She asked Inuyasha what had happened to her oatmeal and he said "I ate it" she asked "Did you prepare it?" "Huh? how do you do that, I just ate the whole thing, the little brown stuff tasted odd" Kagome, laughing her @$$ off said "Inuyasha, you dont EAT the bag, you get a bowl, open the bag, empty the contents, add milk, and microwave" (XD) "Ohhhhhh" said Inuyasha. After Kagome had some breakfast, they decided to head back to the well to see if it would work again. They both tried it, but the only thing that happened was them landing in a loud "THWUMP!" at the bottom.   
  
They decided to give up on it and went back inside. Kagome decided that if Inuyasha was stuck in present time, he would need to dress normally. Inuyasha objected, but she managed to change his mind with a few "sits" They decided to go to the mall. Inuyasha got some strange looks in his red haori, a baseball cap (to cover his ears), and bare feet. They ignored them and walked on. Kagome turned into the hippest store at the mall and Inuyasha followed, she picked out some outfits and pointed him towards the fitting room. Her choices of clothes were a few baggy pants, and some funky t-shirts. While he was trying on the outfits she decided to browse for herself, she found some cute shirts, skirts and shorts, she bought them and went to the fitting rooms to check on Inuyasha. He was fine and all the clothes she had picked out by eye fit him perfectly, she complimented herself for being so good at picking the right size. She purchased him the clothes and they went on to buy shoes. They walked into the shoe store, Kagome picked out a few pairs of shoes, Inuyasha had had his feet sized, he turned out to be a 9. He tried on the shoes, complained that they were uncomfortable, but Kagome told him he'd get used to them, and threatened to sit him too, if he kept complaining, so he shut up and tried on all the shoes. Kagome bought them and they went back to Kagome's house.  
  
Once they got home Kagome had Inuyasha change into a pair of jeans and a cool t-shirt, she got a matching baseball cap from Souta and gave it to him to wear. She told him they were going to go out with her friends and to act as normal as possible, and to NEVER by all means take OFF the hat, he agreed and they left. Once they got to the movies Kagome's friends asked her who 'he' was, she just said "A friend, he's called Inuyasha, and he's only visiting" "Oh" they all said in unison. Yumi said to Kagome "he's cute" but Inuyasha, with his great demon hearing, heard her and turned 10 shades of red. They went into the theatre and watched "A Walk to Remember" Inuyasha just slept straight through it since he found it extremely boring.  
  
Once the movie was over they all split off, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to Kagome's house, while her friends went to their own houses. As Kagome and Inuyasha were walking past the shrine, they heard a yell and a slap "HENTAI!" Kagome thought she heard Sango's voice so she went to investigate...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ehehehehehehe XD Cliffhanger, evil i know, but it'll make you come back for more XD  
~Sylvia-Chan  
Remember to R+R 


End file.
